dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Ginyuman
is the EX-Fusion of Captain Ginyu and Great Saiyaman. Appearance Ginyuman has Ginyu's appearance but wears a hybrid version of Gohan's Great Saiyaman Suit fused with Ginyu's Battle Armor. Additionally Ginyu's Scouter fuses with the Great Saiyaman Helmet resulting in a helmet shaped like the Ginyu Force logo with a green lens scouter visor. Ginyuman's suit resembles Gohan's though its gloves are replaced by green armbands though Ginyuman wears his version of the Great Saiyaman Watch over top his left armband. Personality As the fusion of Captain Ginyu and Great Saiyaman, Ginyuman has contradictory desire to fight as a Champion of Justice yet is also a champion of great evil thus making him a sort of an anti-hero. However both fusee share the same bad taste in fighting poses which may account for the affinity between the two that allows them to fuse. Power Ginyuman is a S-Rank fusion putting his power on par with other S-Rank characters and fusions Frieza (True Form/Golden), Cell, Kid Buu, Legendary Super Saiyan 3 Broly, Adult Goku (DBZ SSJ/DBZ-SUPER SSJ3/SSJ4), Vegeta (SSJ3/SSJ4), Mr. Satan, Android 1718, Arale 18, Barlot, Coolieza, Damira, Demon King Daccolo, EX Gohanks, EX Prilin, EX Trunks, Ginyuza, Great Jaco, Great Saiyaman 12, Jacunks, Kallohan, Kibeer Kai, Kibicollo Kai, Majin Satan, Nuova Goku, Perfect 16, Picohan, Towale, and Towane. However he is weaker than G-Rank characters/fusions while being stronger than A-Rank characters/fusions. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy attack. *'Milky Cannon' - Captain Ginyu's signature Special Move. One of Ginyuman's Special Moves. **'Super Milky Cannon''' - A more powerful version of Ginyu's signature move. One of Ginyuman's Special Moves acquired from Captain Ginyu. ***'Full Power Milky Cannon' - A full power version of Milky Cannon stronger than Super Milky Cannon. One of Ginyuman's Special Moves acquired from Captain Ginyu. *'Taunt' - The user makes their opponent inflict Rage status causing the opponent to focus attacks upon the user. One of Ginyuman's Special Moves acquired from Great Saiyaman. **'Group Taunt' - A stronger version of Taunt that inflicts Rage status upon nearby enemies. One of Ginyuman's Special Moves acquired from Great Saiyaman. **'Taunt EX' - A version of Taunt that costs no ki to utilize but can only be used once per battle. Ginyuman's Special Skill. *'Body Change' - Changes bodies with an enemy. One of Ginyuman's Special Moves acquired from Captain Ginyu. **'Body Change EX' - A stronger version of Body Change. One of Ginyuman's Special Moves acquired from Captain Ginyu. *'Fighting Pose' - As the fusion of Ginyu and Great Saiyaman, Ginyuman inherits their bad taste in and knowledge of various fighting poses. **'Happy Dance' - A special fighting pose inspired dance that grants Hustle status to a nearby ally. One of Ginyuman's Special Moves acquired from Captain Ginyu. ***'Special Happy Dance' - A stronger version of Happy Dance that grants Hustle status to nearby allies. One of Ginyuman's Special Moves acquired from Captain Ginyu. *'Cover' - A technique where the user shields an ally from Ki Blast techniques using their own body. One of Ginyuman's Special Moves acquired from Great Saiyaman. *'Infinity Missile' - A stronger version of Infinity Bullet. One of Ginyuman's Special Moves acquired from Great Saiyaman. **'Infinity Cannon' - A version of Infinity Bullet stronger than Infinity Missile. One of Ginyuman's Special Moves acquired from Great Saiyaman. *'Avenger' - Stat boosts when an ally falls. One of Ginyuman's passive Skills. *'Mood Maker' - Team Ki Orbs increase plus 1 by order during the user's turn. One of Ginyuman's passive Skills. *'Super Leader' - Team takes a little less time to act. One of Ginyuman's passive Skills acquired from Captain Ginyu. |-|Equipment= *'Metamo-Ring' - As an EX-Fusion, Ginyuman wears a single Metamo-Ring formed by the fusion of the two Metamo-Rings worn by his fusees. Ginyuman can remained fused as long as this single Metamo-Ring is worn. *'Ginyuman Suit' - Ginyuman's costume formed from the fusion of Ginyu's Battle Armor and Gohan's Great Saiyaman Suit **'Scouter' - Ginyuman's helmet features a green lens scouter visor. **'Ginyuman Watch' - Ginyuman wears his own version of the Great Saiyaman Watch over his left armband. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Triva *Ginyuman and Chiaoldo are the only EX-Fusions involving heroic Dragon Team (Saiya Squad) members and villainous Ginyu Force (Frieza Force) members. As such, he and Chiaoldo are technically allies as they are affiliated with both factions. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Fusion Category:Characters Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Earthlings Category:Characters who can fly Category:Mutants Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Ginyu Force Category:Frieza's soldiers Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Fathers Category:Siblings Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Villains Category:Z Fighters